Her Grief She Will Not Forget
by Aviator39
Summary: Plot Twist! What if Loki had been good from the beginning? What if he had fallen in love with Phil's daughter? When Jamie witnesses her father's death at the hands of Thanos, how will she handle her grief? Will it make her stronger? Or will it destroy her? Pairings: Phil/Steve, Loki/OC, Clint/Tasha, eventual Tony/Bruce, Thor/Sif, Fandral/Darcy Hurt/Confort, Romance, Family, Agnst..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, new story. Yes, I know I have to work on my other ones, but this idea would not leave me alone.**

Disclaimer: the characters and any recognizable plot lines are not my own.

This story line, OC character and my pen name are copyrighted. Any attempt to use them is a violation of my copyright. **Aviator39****©2013**

**Warning: may be triggers for some people, and I am not liable for any action taken by an individual from reading this story.**

"Her grief she will not forget; but it will no darken her heart, it will teach her wisdom."

Prologue:

Jamie's mouth opened in a silent scream as Thanos' spear pierced her father through the chest. Phil let out a choked gasp as his knees struck the grating of the catwalk.

"No!" Thor shouted from behind the glass of the Hulk-proof cell. Thanos chuckled darkly and stepped towards the control panel that would send Thor into a thirty thousand foot drop.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted, finding her voice again. She drew an arrow from her quiver and fired, piercing the Mad Titan in the chest.

"You will lose." He scoffed and yanked the arrow free. "The nine realms will be mine, and the whole of Yrrgasil will kneel at my feet."

"The Hel we will." She fired another arrow, but he had already vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

She fell to her knees by her father. A red stain already covered his chest. Heavy boots thudded behind her, signaling the arrival of Fury.

"Stay with me Agent." He ordered. Jamie pressed her hands over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"This never would've worked if they didn't have something to…" Phil gasped before he failed to breath again.

"No!" Jamie shouted, medical training taking over as she began chest compressions. Fury placed a hand on her shoulder after a few minutes.

"He's gone Jamie." He intoned.

"No." "No, he can't be. He's all I had left." She cried, as sobs racked her frame.

"Agent Coulson's down. The medics just called it." Fury said into his comm. He watched as Jamie's sobs quieted down; he could see her mask being put into place. An impenetrable wall, that allowed no one to know what she felt. She stepped over to the control panel and released Thor, leaving a bloody handprint behind.

She spared a final glance at her father before disappearing down the hall.

Chapter One.

Steve had never seen so many solemn faces. The whole of S.H.I.E.L.D stood in front of a marble wall of stars in standard black uniforms, caps pulled low over their brows. In between the two columns, stood Natasha, Clint and Jamie, faces unreadable.

This was the S.H.I.E.L.D commendation ceremony.

The Avengers stood off the side, not quite knowing what to make of the situation. Fury stepped forward, also dressed in a standard uniform. Walking purposefully up to the wall he placed the silver- star into its place. He stepped back and slowly saluted. Steve watched in awe as every agent followed suit.

Jamie stepped forward and unclasped the cross from around her neck. When she reached her father's star, she hung it reverently from the top point and once again saluted.

The hall was silent, and remained so for several minutes. Jamie turned on her heel and strode out the room, signifying the close of the ceremony.

The Avengers followed her out of the hall, where she made her way to Fury's office. She entered and shut the door quietly. Fury arrived then, nodding to the Avengers and joined Jamie in his office.

"Jamie." He stated.

"Director." She replied evenly. Leaning forward she placed a plain, white envelope on the desk. "My resignation." Fury took the envelope off the desk and rotated it between his hands before nodding. Jamie stood up and exited. Maria stood in the doorway watching Jamie.

She reached into her jacket pocket and extracted seven cream colored envelopes and handed them to Maria. Her hair was out of its usual bun and hung in loose strands around her face which was still slightly pink from her crying.

Jamie strode past her and the Avengers, not bothering to look back at the grief stricken faces that gazed after her.

**A Couple Days Later…**

Loki still couldn't describe the uneasy feeling he had been experiencing over the past two days. It reminded him of a time when a spell went wrong and had caused his insides to bunch together.

Lately, there had been a tense atmosphere around The Tower. Tony had buried himself in his lab along with Bruce. Natasha and Clint had been sparring nearly everyday in an attempt to block out the loss of their friend and handler. Thor spent more time with Loki than ever, the loss of Phil a painful reminder of how precious family truly was. And Steve, well Steve was trying to process losing the love of his life to the hands of an insane, and now thankfully dead alien. He checked his phone for what felt like the thousandth time. He kept hoping that Jamie would call or at least text, the last time they had seen her was at Phil's commendation ceremony.

"Where are you Jamie?" he whispered.

"She probably went back to Kentucky." A voice answered, startling him.

"Kentucky?"

"Yeah, it's where she and her parents lived before she came to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"She shouldn't be alone."

"No she shouldn't." Clint agreed. "We can head out tonight in the Quinjet if you can gather everyone."

"Sure." Steve answered, and rose from the couch to do just that.

It was nearly an hour before everyone was rounded up and out on the landing pad.

"Are we prepared to do what's necessary if being here is too difficult for Jamie?" Steve asked seriously. Six heads nodded solemnly.

The roof door opening drew their attention to Agent Hill as she made her way to them. "Jamie wanted you to have these." She said and handed out the cream colored envelopes to each Avenger. "You should read them before you reach your destination."

Loki's gut twisted some more and he let out a short gasp of pain. "Brother are you well?" Thor murmured into his ear while tangling a hand in his hair.

"Something is wrong with Jamie." He bit out and locked gazes with Thor, emerald eyes consumed with worry.

"All will be well." Thor assured and pressed a discrete kiss to the side of his head.

"Thank you, Agent Hill." Steve said.

Maria nodded, "do what's best for her Steve."

"I will." And with that he boarded the Quinjet, followed by the others.

Once they were in the air and settled did the Avengers begin to open the letters that had been given to them. Steve was the first to open his. Upon opening it a silver ring engraved with a filigree 'C' fell into his palm.

Steve,

You'll never know how happy I was when my Dad started dating you. You were the glue that put a heart torn by grief back together. Out of all of you, I've known you the longest, next to Clint and Tasha that is. So, I wanted to thank you, for being like a second father to me. Thank you for being there for my Dad and I. I know you're going to miss him just as much as I will. So here's out family ring, it seems fitting that you be the last one to wear it. Anyway, I hope it fits.

With love,

Jamie Alexander Coulson-Rogers

Steve stared at the silver band in his hand, slipping it one his right ring finger, he found it fit perfectly. Of course Jamie would make sure it would fit. Wiping a few tears from his face, he tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and studied the ring.

Bruce was the second to open his letter.

Dr. Bruce Banner,

Though I didn't know you for very long, I am glad I had the chance to. I never though I would find someone who understood what it meant to get 'low', and want to end it all. I know Tony invited you to live at Stark Tower. Take him up on that offer Bruce, don't runaway again. These people, this team are your friends, and eventually your family. Don't runaway from them.

Behind this letter is another, from the President of the United States. It's a letter of amnesty for past and future actions of the Hulk. You're a free man Bruce. My Dad spent a year trying to get you this, and it came through the day you arrived. So, to the person who would most understand how I'm feeling, this is good-bye. It was an honor to meet a man like you.

Sincerely,

Jamie Alexander Coulson

Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Bringing the second sheet of paper forward, which as a piece of presidential stationary declaring the Hulk's amnesty for past and future actions, tears sprang to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He just couldn't figure out why she was saying good-bye.

Tony ripped open his letter and proceeded to read the neat handwriting.

Mr. Tony Stark,

You are the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist everyone says you are. But, you are also so much more; you're kind, funny, caring and fun to be around. Than you for being the big brother I never got to have. For making me laugh when I couldn't remember how. For teaching me about tech and hacking so I could drive Fury insane. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't have a heart. Because you do, you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. You're offering your home to a bunch of complete strangers. I don't know anyone else who would do the same. And, I love the insane nicknames you give people; I love that you can lighten the mood in any situation. Don't take any crap from anyone, even Steve. You are a selfless person; you will make the sacrifice play. Just remember that these people, are your friends, remember to let them in every once in a while, like you did with me. You don't always have to go it alone.

Your partner in crime,

Jamie Alexander "Katniss" Coulson

Tony stared in disbelief, he had no idea Jamie thought all those things about him. He brought a hand up to cover the arc reactor, his metal heart, that she said protected a heart of gold. Fighting back tears, he closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall of the plane.

Thor opened his next; he was confused as to why their female archer would write him a letter. After all, they had not known each other for very long.

Thor,

I know we haven't known each other very long, but I already think of you as a brother. I want to thank you for allowing me the honor of courting your brother. Loki is and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. I think you deserve to know that this will be one of the last times you will be hearing from you, so this is good-bye. I want to thank you for always somehow managing to see the bright side, for being there with a smile and someway of making everything seem okay. But promise me one thing; don't let Loki fall apart. Be there for him, no matter what happens or whatever he does. You will make a great king someday Thor Odinson, of that I am sure.

Sincerely,

Jamie Alexander Coulson

Thor looked at his brother, who had been silent the entire flight. Loki's face was mask of concentration and pain, as if trying to figure out something no one else knew. Why would Jamie be saying good-bye?

Clint and Tasha opened theirs' next. Aside from Steve and Loki, they were the most worried about Jamie; after all they knew her better than anyone on the Quinjet.

Clint,

The best big brother I could ever ask for. I had so much fun shooting the newbies with Nerf arrows and in general driving everyone crazy. I don't know what you went through under Thanos' control, but know that you have the best possible support team here for you. Tasha loves you more than life itself, and that's not something you find often. Don't fold in on yourself, let people in and allow them to help you. And, don't you ever blame yourself for my Dad's death, because I know you do. You will never know how much in meant having you and Tasha there when I was growing up. For being there when my Dad couldn't, for picking me up and dusting me off. Most of all, thank you for teaching me how to shoot, I know how closely you guard your skills, and I'll never be able to repay you for that. I'm going to miss you so much; this is good-bye. Be strong Hawkeye, if not for yourself, then for Tasha.

"Atque in pepetuum, frater, ave atque vale."

Love,

Jamie Alexander Coulson a.k.a Graceling

Clint froze; honest to God froze. Jamie was saying good-bye; she was going to kill herself. She had tried before, how could they have not seen it. The words of the poem had never seemed so appropriate as they did not, "forever and ever, my brother, hail and farewell." He looked at Tasha as she read her letter.

Tasha,

Thank you for being the Mom I never got to have. For being there, for me and for my Dad when we had no one else to turn to. You and Clint were one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Thank you for teaching how to fire a gun, throw knives, and kick butt. You don't have to be alone anymore Tasha, you have Clint, and a loving, though very dysfunctional team. Allow yourself to show some emotion; it'll be good for you. Clint loves you so much, be happy together. This is good-bye then, I'll miss you Black Widow.

Love,

Jamie Alexander Coulson a.k.a Graceling

Natasha looked at Clint with a horrified expression, the unsaid question present in her eyes. Clint nodded slowly, confirming. She blanched, Jamie couldn't kill herself, she just couldn't.

Loki was the last to open his letter.

Loki,

My dear, sweet, amazing Loki. Four years ago you quite literally fell into my life, and that will always be the single best day of my life. You made me feel more alive than I had felt in a long time. Thank you for teaching me about magic and for telling me about Asgard. It sounds like an amazing place, and I'm sorry you'll never get to take me there. You're smart and beautiful and absolutely inspiring. You've overcome so much. And I know sometimes you don't believe me, but I will always love you, even after death. No matter what color your skin or your eyes are. I loved being allowed to meet your children. Hela is so beautiful, don't let anyone tell her different. Fenrir is an absolute ball of energy and fun, and Slepnier and Jormungdar are so wise and so brave for ones so young. You asked me once if I would accept them as my own. And my answer is yes, I would love to have them as my own, because they are some of the most amazing people I have ever met.

Tears had fallen here and there, leaving spots on the paper. Loki's own added to the mix. This was the sensation he had been feeling. And now he knew all to well what she was saying, but he would be damned if he didn't try and save her.

I know you might hate me for what I'm going to do, but I want you to know that I love you. And I will always love you, with all my heart and all my soul.

With all my love,

Jamie Alexander Coulson

He heard Thor ask him something, but he couldn't make it out through the roaring in his ears.

"Brother?" Thor asked again, shaking Loki slightly.

"She going to end her life." He choked out. The decision had already been made that Jamie would be brought to Asgard if she couldn't handle remaining on Earth and the painful reminders that it held.

"Get us there as fast as you can." He heard Agent Romanov tell the pilot.

The tone of an incoming call startled everyone.

"I take it you got the letters." A tired voice stated.

"Jamie, don't do this. Please." Clint pleaded.

"Don't do what Clint? End the pain." She questioned. "It feels like a hole has been punched through my chest."

"Think this through Jamie. Think of what you dying would do to everyone on this plane." Natasha prompted.

"I know what it will do Tasha. But you have each other now." Jamie answered. "I love each and every one of you. Never forget that."

"Jamie, please." Steve begged.

"I love you." And the line disconnected.

"Get us there now." Natasha ordered the pilot.

The Quinjet sped over the Kentucky countryside, until it touched down in a large, empty field. The Avengers sprinted off the plane, across the field and up to the sprawling home.

"Jamie!" Steve shouted as he pounded on the solid oak door.

"Kick it in." Natasha said calmly.

"What?" he asked.

"Kick it in!" Clint shouted, eyes wild with worry. Instead Loki merely flicked a hand, and sent to door crashing open. He was paler than normal, and his eyes held a fear that Thor had not seen in a long time.

Following Clint, they pounded up the stairs and burst into Jamie's room. They gasped in horror at the sight of her lying on the bed, wrists sliced open as blood ran out onto the floor.

Disclaimer: the characters and any recognizable plot lines are not my own.

This story line, OC character and my pen name are copyrighted. Any attempt to use them is a violation of my copyright. **Aviator39****©2013**

**Warning: may be triggers for some people, and I am not liable for any action taken by an individual from reading this story.**

**Aviator39****©2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. I would love to get some reviews.**

Disclaimer: the characters and any recognizable plot lines are not my own.

This story line, OC character and my pen name are copyrighted. Any attempt to use them is a violation of my copyright. **Aviator39****©2013-2014**

"Live in the present, remember the past, and fear not the future, for it doesn't exist and never shall. There is only now."

She wasn't dead. That much she could tell, but she was somewhere in between, footsteps sounded behind her. Turning she saw Clint leaning against a wall.

"You ready for another day of work newbie?" he asked and flashed his trademark grin.

"I'm not a newbie anymore Clint." She answered.

"No, you're not." He paced over to her. "Let's start." He swung at her head, forcing her to duck. They sparred back and forth for what felt like hours. They ended with his arm wrapped around her neck from behind and her heart pounding in her chest.

"You're afraid." He stated.

"I must be." Her breathing shuddered.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"It means you're not stupid."

She spun out of his grip. "Well that's a relief."

"Jamie." He started, and cupped her face with his hand. "Get better, get strong and come home when you're ready."

"I will Clint." He placed a kiss on her brow and walked out the door.

…

Jamie woke slowly, eyes adjusting to the low light that came from the windows and candles in the room.

"Jamie?" a velvet filled voice questioned. She doesn't answer, instead pulling herself into a seated position and ignored the painful tug on her wrists. Flicking her eyes up she notices Loki, Thor, a woman and man who must be Frigga and Odin as well as a group who appear to be the Warriors 3 and Lady Sif.

"What did you do?" she whispers.

"Child, you are on Asgard and have been in healing sleep for over three days." Frigga intones.

"What did you do?" This time the question tears from her throat like a growl. She threw herself toward Frigga who was seated at the end of the bed. "What did you do?" she screams. Gentle but strong arms wrap around her as she breaks down. "Why didn't you let me die?"

"We're bound Jamie," Loki says as he sits next to Frigga, "you die, I die too."

Loki pulls her from Frigga's grasp and holds her to him, whispering words of comfort in a tongue she can't understand but that calm her nonetheless. She dries her eyes and sits back.

"Loki I'm…" she begins but is cut off by the look he gives her.

"No, don't you dare try an apologize." His voice shakes. "This is not something you can bandage with a word or two and some hugging, or something."

Even to the seasoned warriors in the room his words sound harsh, but they were necessary. Something in Jamie clicks into place and she's no longer the grief stricken girl, but the strong woman Loki had told them about.

"I know you don't want to hear it Loki, but the only thing I can say is I'm sorry." She states and brushes her hair out of her face. She watches his face for some sort of reaction.

Finally a smirk graces his features and he pulls her close again. "But you just said?" she asks.

"I said you couldn't fix this, I never said I couldn't." he replies. Silent tears run down his face and into her hair. He listens as the others leave the room as silently as possible.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"No, I am fairly certain you are not okay."

"Nothing is okay anymore." Her voice cracks and she's sobbing again.

"No, not everything is okay, but I want you to know that if nothing else is, we are." He squeezes her tighter. "We're okay." A knock sounds at the door and Jamie hastily wipes her eyes. "Come in."

"I am sorry brother, but the council is ready for her."

"Do we have a choice?" Loki sighed as Jamie rose from the bed and began to search for her weapons.

"I wish I could say yes." The elder pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright Thor." Jamie interjects having found her weapons and equipped herself.

"Jamie, they will not hesitate to try and break you. They wish to prove that you as a mortal are weak and therefore beneath them."

"I never get tired of being underestimated. It's always so much fun proving people wrong."

Loki stifled a snort unsuccessfully and shot Thor an amused glance. "This should be interesting, brother."

Thor sighed and shook his head, but he was grinning. "Come." The pair followed him out of the room, through the hallways until they entered through one of the side doors behind the throne.

"All-father you cannot be serious about allowing a mortal to remain in Asgard!" A councilman exclaimed.

"My word is final. She will stay as a member of my family." Anger flashed in his eye as he slammed Gungnir on the floor.

Despite her training, Jamie jumped slightly. Loki placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You need not fear our father. Trust, that he has your best interests at heart."

"I trust you, and Thor. But, you know I don't give out my trust to just anyone."

"I know you better than anyone, Jamie. That's why I know that you will be fine." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Now go." Jamie approached the throne cautiously.

"All-father."

"Daughter of the Son of Coul. Approach." Odin boomed.

"This is the mortal." Another councilman spat. Loki and Thor moved to stand on either side of their father. Frigga was positioned on his right. And the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were spaced evenly around them.

"Father, this is not necessary." Sif said and cast Jamie an apologetic glance.

"It's alright Sif. I expected this." She paused. "You were saying, Councilman." She was being polite for now, but she had no intention of letting these people get away with insulting her.

"A mortal has no place here on Asgard. They never have and never will."

"Would have preferred they let me die? That they let me bleed out onto my bedroom floor?"

"You should not have been so selfish as to take your own life to begin with."

"Selfish. You think I was being selfish. I just the only remaining family I had left. I didn't know what else to do." He paused. "It was only because of the Prince that you are alive."

"Which Prince?" she had no doubt he was speaking about Thor. She knew even his own father hardly ever praised Loki. But, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Prince Thor, of course."

"If I recall correctly, it was not Thor who healed me, it was not Thor who gave his strength, his very life force." She paused to stop herself from yelling. "It was Loki who did all those things for me. The man I love saved my life, because he did not want to see me die. You should respect that."

"I have no respect for the Jotunn runt."

That got Jamie's blood boiling. She drew and arrow and notched it. "Take it back." She proceeded to circle him, all of her training kicking in. "You know, I'm beginning to understand why Loki hates you all so much. You care for nothing but yourselves and your selfish desires. You have no respect for your King, or for those above you. You say you have honor and dignity, you have no of that." Sif's father was fuming now, face red with rage. "In my eyes you are no better than the scum of the street. Snakes and rats crawling on your bellies over dirt and grime to get what you want. Your King, your Queen, your Princes, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif have done deeds that this so called Council would only deign to do. You are not warriors, you are cowards."

The throne room went silent. Loki face twisted into a satisfied smirk, as did Sif's. Thor and the Warriors Three stood dumbfounded at the manner in which Jamie had just spoken. While Odin and Frigga watched in silent admiration, their expressions carefully schooled into impassiveness.

"All-father, you would allow her to speak to us in such a manner?" a councilwoman asked.

"She may speak to you however she wishes to. If you do not treat her with respect, then she is not obligated to speak to you with respect either." Sometime during the quiet Jamie had placed her bow and quiver on the bottom step of the throne. Thor believed that that was her only weapon, given that it was the only one he'd seen her use. But, Loki knew that she kept the same number, if not more weapons on her body as Natasha at any given time.

"You know nothing of honor, girl. Assassins have no honor; you slink and slither in the shadows, killing your victims unsuspectingly. There is no honor in such a profession." The councilwoman sneered.

"I was…am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I would fight for country, lie, cheat, steal and die for my country. I would lay down my life for any one of my fellow agents, and for any one of my team members. If that is not honorable than tell me what is?"

"You are a mere child, you cannot call yourself a warrior. Mortal or otherwise." Sif's father spit.

"And you can? Asgard is a warrior society, but there isn't just one kind of warrior. Your society values those who can fight with a sword, a shield and brute strength, and you clearly don't value those who fight with magic or through what you deem to be deceitful means. People like myself, like Loki."

"You call yourself a warrior and then you call yourself deceitful, I fail to see how they correlate."

"They don't. People can be more than one thing." She paused. "At least that was what I was taught." "Is there anything else?" her voice was soft, tired, almost and Loki wanted nothing more than to get her out from under the Council's scrutinizing gaze.

"You will show us your skills." Another councilman said after pushing his way to the front.

"No."

"No. What do you mean, no?"

"It's not going to prove anything. Not for you, not for me, it's only going to prove that one of us is better than the other." She shrugged her shoulders and moved to walk back up the steps.

"You will do this." Sif's father interjected.

She turned to glare at him over her shoulder, "No, I won't." The glare she shot him could have frozen a Frost Giant in his steps. She turned back around, "I think the real problem here is that you feel the need to prove something." Marching down the steps she stopped when she was directly in front of him. "Tell me Councilman, do I threaten you?"

He swallowed, but stood his ground. "No." he answered.

"Then why," she took another step forward; forcing him back, "do you feel the need to belittle me?" she paused. "You're letting your ego and your pride get the better of you. You have nothing to gain, but everything to lose. Don't make yourself look the fool." Turning to retrieve her bow he grabbed her arm. She spun, slamming her elbow into his face as her foot crushed his instep. His grip persisted and she was forced to press herself back against him in order to gain leverage. She drew a small knife and plunged it into his thigh, he screamed and released her. Taking the opportunity as it presented itself she drew her gun and pinned him to the ground in one swift move as she clicked the trigger into place.

"Jamie…" Thor warned.

"I'll take that back, thank you." She said as she none-to-gently yanked the knife from the Councilman's thigh. Slinging her bow and quiver back over her torso she exited the throne room via the same door she'd entered from. She stormed into the anteroom followed by the others, including the King and Queen.

"No one has ever spoken or acted as you have to a member of the council and not been punished!" Sif exclaimed.

Jamie spun around, "I don't give a flying fuck what your council thinks of me!"

"You should." Fandral replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should care about what they think of me?" she paused for breath. "I have never cared before, and I an certainly not going to start now."

The Asgardians looked at each other questioningly. Warriors were taught to never express emotion - to see such a blatant show of grief and anger was startling and foreign to them.

She turned to the brothers. "Don't you miss him? For whatever time you knew him, be it a week or five years – how can you just…feel nothing?"

"We all feel something Jamie. Can't you see that everyone is trying to be strong for you?" Loki implored.

"Don't! Don't be strong for me! I would rather…I would rather you show some goddamn emotion instead of worrying about everyone else, or me worrying about you. But I do. I worry about the both of you. I was not the only one who lost someone. We all lost him."

"But you alone lost your father. No one is expecting you to overcome such a tragedy so soon…" Frigga soothed.

"Your council seems to think differently, your Grace." She paused. "And you're right. I won't get over losing my Dad by tomorrow, or by next month. But I will, eventually."

"And we understand…" Volstagg began.

"I don't want you to understand. I don't ever want you to understand." Unshed tears made her voice tight. "None of you should ever have to feel the kind of pain that a loss like this brings. She pressed a fist to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a sob. Sinking back against the wall, she was grateful she had thrown her bow and quiver somewhere in the room when she first came it.

Taking a breath, Loki paced over and maneuvered himself behind her, wrapping his long limbs around her shaking form in an attempt to provide some comfort. He knew nothing could comfort her, not words, not actions. But perhaps, he thought, the best way to comfort someone was simply by being there.

The others watched in silence at the pair on the floor. Through the glances that were passed around, the silent verdict was that they all had a very long road ahead of them.


End file.
